


Reality

by plauxia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plauxia/pseuds/plauxia





	Reality

"Your name please?" Gamzee stared at the woman.. bloodshot eyes and black circles under them.. yet another test.. another injection.. another 'sleep'. "Name's Gamzee Makara.." She hums writing down a few notes before tapping the pen to her bottom lip gently. "Your age?" He smirked slightly before tilting his head as he answered. "7 swe-" rudely interrupted as usual. "You are 17 years old" she corrected writing more notes down. "Tell me more" she sighed softly. "I up and enjoy sopor slime pies.. but I ran outta slime.. coon weren't giving me shit.. I have a best motherfucking friend.. and a few other motherfuckers who are close to me" her eyebrows raised at his answer he hadn't spoken of his friends in awhile. "Do go on.. tell me about your best friend.." He grinned widely and nodded. "H-He's called Karkat Vantas.. my best motherfucking bro.. love him to death.. he is all up and crabby at times but he got the cutest little horn nubs and just motherfucking wicked as fuck" the nurse sighed softly. "Gamzee.. he is a human remember? You are also a human.. tell me.. about your friend Equius.. and Nepeta" Gamzee froze.. and his eyes widened he stood up.. reality hit him, he had.. killed them? His friends? He remembers choking one to death and beating the other with a bat... He's sitting in a straight jacket... 

No...

What had he done?

What had he done to his friends? He strangled one to death and beat the other to death with.....with what? He thought....a bat. He beat his friend to with with a bat.... 

 

Oh god!

 

He was in a strait jacket now...  
No...  
He was now being sedated...   
What was this....  
Where was he?!

 

Was this all a nightmare?


End file.
